


Wanna See

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/501697">Mine</a> --Sam and Dean have an interlude on the side of the road on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See

The rain was so heavy they’d been forced off the road in the middle of nowhere. It was coming down hard enough over the car that it curtained off the world, made the windows opaque with far more than the steam from their breath. It’s been quiet since Sam had reached over and unzipped Dean’s pants, and pulled his cock out.

He hasn’t touched him, and Dean’s cock is only half hard, lying there against the steering wheel where Sam left it. He can feel Sam’s eyes, watching him, waiting for him to say or do something. He doesn’t have to look to know he has the toy in his hands.

Sam likes it when they do this. When they’re quiet, when soft words carry the weight of fingers on skin…and breathy moans are the ravaged beggings of _more_. Dean doesn’t need to look to know Sam is stroking the fake cock like it was his own…and it was, really…Dean feels his cock twitch at the thought, at the notion that his brother had let someone coax him to hardness and take a casting…had paid someone to make the damn thing to be the perfect image of his own…

He controls his breathing, grips the steering wheel tighter because he knows Sam doesn’t want him to move, doesn’t want him to let go. He hasn’t said so, but Dean knows.

Sam leans across the car, the cock tucked in his lap as his lips brush over Dean’s ear. “Wanna see.” His voice is barely a whisper, tiny sounds against the shell of Dean’s ear, but all the blood in his body goes immediately to his cock with the sound. He’s hard and itching for contact with more than the wheel as Sam lifts the toy toward him. “Open.”

Dean groans then, because he sees now what it is Sam wants, can see in the rear view mirror as his mouth opens obediently and Sam guides it toward him. “Tongue.” Sam breathes, and Dean’s tongue lays across his lower lip. He can’t help but watch the mirror as Sam touches the tip of it to his tongue, slides it up and down, circles the end of his tongue before he’s pushing it in, just a little and Dean has to relax, open his jaw a little more.

Sam’s smile is dark, predatory as he moves. He’s not touching Dean…only the steering wheel and the cock sliding into his mouth are touching him. Dean whimpers around it as it dips deeper into him. “Easy baby…it’s okay…” Sam whispers, bringing it out again, rubbing it over Dean’s lips. “It’s just me…so pretty with my cock in your mouth Dean.”

Sam’s free hand is on his own cock, the real one, fumbling with his zipper. “Want it?”

Dean can only nod with the fake cock in his mouth, nearly in his throat. “Wanna feel me inside you?” Sam’s voice is a filthy whisper, stroking over Dean’s cock like silk. “Lift up for me Dean.”

The cock comes out of his mouth, slick with spit and shiny as Dean lifts his ass off the seat and Sam brings the cock down, under, up against him, nestling the head up into the crease of him. “Slowly…”

And Dean is sinking down, feeling it breach the tightness. Sam pushes up as Dean sinks down and Dean can't keep the moans from coming, has to reach for his cock to keep from coming himself.

Sam pulls his hand away. “Go ahead…come.”

Dean can feel the fake balls against his ass, the cock seated deep inside him. Can feel Sam’s eyes on his face, watching. “Come, baby…wanna see.”

Dean’s eyes close as he lets go, as his come is painting the floor and the steering column and the underside of the dash. Before he finishes, Sam’s hand is on his head, guiding him down, positioning his mouth over his cock, and Dean licks it lightly. Sam is hot to the touch, close to coming already. He opens his mouth and sucks and Sam hisses, arching up. Dean’s ass burns as the cock inside him moves, stretching him as it rocks up and out with his movement.

“Fuck, Dean…” Sam’s hand holds him down as he starts to come, then pulls him up so the last of it spurts out over Dean’s face. “Wanna see.” Sam whispers again, pulling Dean to him, kissing him before licking up the mess he’s made and kissing Dean again. When he finally releases him, they shift to bring themselves back to their previous positions.

“Rain’s letting up.” Dean says roughly, his voice wrecked. He starts to rise up so he can pull the dildo out, but Sam stops him.

“Leave it.” Sam’s voice isjust as wrecked. “Can you?”

Dean nods, swallowing, shifting, feeling it inside him.

“Motel. Soon.” Sam tucks himself back into his pants, brushing hair out of his eyes as Dean starts the car and the defroster comes on.

“There’s a town, about twenty miles.” Dean says, reaching down to tuck his own cock away, but Sam’s hand stops him again, sliding over his denim clad thigh to close lightly around the limp dick.

“Leave it. Wanna see.” Dean shivers, his cock suddenly not as limp, his foot pushing heavy on the accelerator.


End file.
